


Dishonest Intentions

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Arietta from the miasma, Jade finds himself taking advantage of her in a rather interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonest Intentions

_...what? I...where...am I...? I...the...the miasma...why didn't I...die?_

Every muscle in her body seemed to not want to respond for a moment, but slowly, Arietta managed to regain enough strength and coherency to force her eyes open, blinking hazily at the ceiling above her and trying to figure out exactly where she'd ended up. All she could recall was the sudden tremor and the miasma boiling furiously up from the earth before everything had gone black, leaving only a few shreds of consciousness for her to desperately cling to...and then even those were gone, though she seemed to dimly remember a pair of strong, protective arms that had pulled her from the reach of the debilitating mist before she had blacked out completely, and wondered briefly whose arms those had been before trying to sit up and take a look around her. It proved to be less difficult than she'd thought, though her head spun mercilessly when she managed to get upright, a wave of nausea sweeping over her that she shut her eyes tightly against, breathing slowly and shallowly until it passed and she could open her eyes again. Sure enough, the room was as unfamiliar as she'd first thought upon seeing the stark, clinically spotless white ceiling, and she put a hand up to her head so she wouldn't be tempted to shake it to clear it and hope things would become more familiar. _Where am I? How did I get here? Who saved me...?_

She wasn't left to her thoughts for long, however; the door soon opened, admitting a rather familiar figure, though in her current state Arietta had to struggle slightly to connect a name with the face, her eyes going slightly wide with surprise when she made the connection. Jade Curtiss...what was _he_ doing here? Those others couldn't be far if he was here...Anise, that replica and his friends...

...Ion...he had been with them. She was sure of it.

This time, she shook her head without thinking, nearly toppling to the floor due to the dizziness that swamped her and holding her breath as black spots danced across her vision, finally clearing when her shoulders were taken in a firm, supportive grasp that allowed her to put her willpower towards merely staying conscious, rather than conscious and upright at the same time. She was panting slightly, she realized, but couldn't bring herself to grow angry at such an obvious sign of weakness, closing her eyes abruptly and slumping forward till her cheek pressed against the coarse fabric of Jade's coat, the feeling somehow soothing. "Everything's...spinning," she breathed weakly, one hand coming up to grip at the material her face rested on, fingers curling into the cloth in a grip strengthened by fear. "Make...it stop. Please..." She shivered, unwilling to give in to the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her, but afraid she would have no choice at this rate.

Suddenly, something was pressed to her lips, and she automatically opened her mouth, a familiar sweetness dancing over her tastebuds just before the dizziness cleared away, leaving her much more alert and much less nauseous. An apple gel, she realized; liquified so she wouldn't choke trying to chew on it, but an apple gel nonetheless. "Thank...you," she thought to murmur after a moment, sitting up a bit farther and turning her face upwards, meeting Jade's calm gaze and blurting out the questions at the front of her mind without thinking. "Where...where is this? Did you save me? Where's Ion-sama?" The last words came out plaintively, her tone far more desperate than she would have liked, and a dark blush stained her cheeks as she dropped her gaze to the uncaring white sheets below her. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself, especially not in front of _him_ \- but it was a bit late for that, she supposed, as she'd already let the words slip. Silent now, biting the corner of her lip so she wouldn't say anything more, she hunched her shoulders up slightly in embarrassment and hoped he wouldn't make any comments on what she'd said...though, from what she knew of him, it was highly likely he _would_.

An eyebrow raised automatically at Arietta's words, but otherwise, Jade showed no emotion but that placid look, still carefully supporting her so she wouldn't fall. "...Now is hardly the time to be asking silly questions," he answered finally, his tone giving nothing away. "You're still quite weakened from the fight and the miasma. You should concentrate on resting and regaining your strength, rather than trivial little things." He considered then, taking one hand from Arietta's shoulders to nudge his glasses up on his nose, and spoke again. "But, to answer your questions...this is an inn in Kaitzur, I did indeed remove you from the vicinity of the miasma, and I would assume Ion is with the others." He smiled lightly at her, returning his hand to her shoulder. "I think more..._pressing_ matters should be attended to now," he commented, pretending not to notice how her eyes grew slightly wide with curiosity before she could get herself back under control. "If you don't mind, I'd like to check you over to make sure the miasma will have no lasting effects." It was said reassuringly enough, but something in his tone left no doubt in Arietta's mind that he would give her no chance to mind it even if she tried; therefore, she just nodded, granting him silent permission and trying to quell the rising nervousness in the pit of her stomach. What could it possibly hurt to go along with it?

Jade chuckled softly, unable to help himself. "Good. Let's begin, then," he almost-murmured, taking up Arietta's wrist to feel her pulse, checking her pupils to make sure she hadn't suffered a head injury from her fall, looking over what skin was exposed for any wounds that needed treatment; his motions were smooth and practiced, and Arietta slowly relaxed, letting a soft sigh escape her and closing her eyes. She was tired suddenly, and supposed it was a result of her current weakness catching up with her, but the small touches that Jade was ghosting over her skin kept her just beyond the precipice of slumber, her mind wide awake even as her body was lulled into a more comforted state. _He's good at this,_ she noted dimly, a small, instinctive shiver running through her as Jade's hand brushed perilously close to the hem of her dress, a murmured apology immediately following that kept her relaxed enough not to jerk away. _He must do this a lot...I wonder if he's traveling with them to keep an eye on Ion-sama?_ It had pained her - it still did even now - to see how weak and fragile Ion had become shortly before she had been removed from her post as his guardian, but...somehow, she felt more reassured that he would be all right if Jade was keeping an eye on him. She couldn't help but smile slightly, hoping that perhaps Ion would recover and become as strong and healthy as he had once been.

"You look content," Jade's voice came from near Arietta's ear, and she jumped in surprise - she hadn't even noticed when he'd moved around behind her, but apparently he had while she was distracted, now rubbing his thumbs lightly over her shoulders. "It seems you're going to be all right, then." He was smiling, she could hear it, and a flutter passed down her spine as she wondered if he'd really been that concerned over her - then trembled back up through her body at his next sentence, breathed directly against the shell of her ear. "I'd like to test your reactions, however, to make sure that is truly the case," came the barely-audible words as his hands slid forward over her shoulders, moving inexorably down and over her chest, hands firm against the front of her dress and shifting the fabric over her suddenly-sensitive nipples in a way that made her squeak, mortified that she'd let that sound escape. She couldn't _possibly_ be enjoying this...she just _couldn't_. It was a simple examination, nothing more!

_Or is it?_ her mind supplied none-too-helpfully, and she wished she could kick it.

"Hm, what a strong reaction," Jade noted, the words breathed against her ear once more as his hands moved back up, rubbing across her chest again and eliciting a much louder squeak that she couldn't even think to be embarrassed at. "You can feel things there normally enough, it seems..." His fingertips caught one surprisingly erect nipple through the cloth, giving a small tug, wrenching a gasp from her throat as she arched instinctively to the touch, unable to help but squirm when the pad of his thumb caressed the nub in such a way as to stimulate it with the fabric that covered it. "But that means nothing. Your nerves could be less responsive in other areas," he all but purred into her ear, and by the time she'd processed the words and realized what he meant, his other hand had dipped beneath the hem of her dress and was stroking up along the inside of her thigh - she found herself spreading her legs for him automatically, instinct guiding her rather than rational thought, and by the time she thought to be embarrassed by how quickly her body had turned traitor on her, his fingertips brushed over her through the flimsy cloth of her underwear and a starburst of sensation exploded through her body, the breath escaping her lungs in a gasping cry as her hips lifted to the touch. "What...what are...you _doing_?" she managed to say when she'd taken a few deep breaths and regained enough coherency to speak, her thighs trembling minutely from the warmth of his hand still hovering so close to some rather sensitive areas. "I...never gave you...permission for something like tha_ah_!" Cut off rather abruptly as he stroked lightly at her again and her breath once more rushed out of her in a cry, she grasped tightly at the sheets, panting now in an attempt to get the air back into her lungs to speak. "This is...I don't want--" But she broke off again, thinking suddenly how futile that argument was - she wouldn't be reacting like this if _some_ part of her didn't want it, she realized, and that left her defenseless against the pleasurable onslaught. "...I...I don't," she started again, then drew in a deep breath and said the words she knew she wouldn't be able to take back. "I don't...want...you to stop."

"Hm." It was little more than a soft laugh against Arietta's ear, but she thought nothing of it, as Jade's fingers had just slipped beneath the fabric that covered her and were now proceeding to stroke and caress every sensitive spot they could find, leaving her writhing and panting and (much to her embarrassment) beginning to _plead_ for more - thankfully, it seemed Jade had decided not to tease, his fingers deftly parting her and sliding deep inside, stroking at her from the inside out until her hips began to rock against his hand and she tightened almost unnoticeably around him. She was close, he knew, and he smiled and softly huffed a warm breath across her ear, twisting his hand slightly so that his thumb could reach the small nub where her wet folds met and caressing it in time with every movement into her, listening with satisfaction to the frantic pitch of her breathing as gasps rose into moans and she suddenly gave a sharp, convulsive squeeze around his fingers, a small burst of wetness splattering against his palm that signaled her completion. _That was quick,_ he mused, giving a few more gentle strokes inside her before withdrawing his hand from between her legs, unable to resist the urge to lick and suck at his skin until he'd got every last drop and sighing softly as he felt his own arousal pulsing hotly between his legs. Taking a moment to compose himself, he finally turned away, licking his lips idly before speaking in a perfectly calm tone. "Well, it seems you're in perfect health. You can go now, unless you'd like to rest a while longer."

Slumped against the headboard of the bed now in a disheveled heap, Arietta caught her breath before answering, though she still sounded as though she couldn't get _quite_ enough air. "What...about you? Aren't you..." She blushed then, a rather bright shade of red, unable to finish her sentence as embarrassment gripped her throat; it was obvious what she had been about to say, however, and Jade turned back to her with a look of mild surprise. He hadn't expected her to be in any sort of state to worry about him not having found release, but now that she'd brought it up, he certainly couldn't ignore it. "...If that's what you want me to do," he answered finally, unable to help but feel a slight twinge of smugness as she blushed more deeply and slowly moved trembling hands to undo the fastenings on her dress, watching her closely even as he began to remove his own clothing - despite the complicated design, which he was convinced was all a rather cruel joke thought up by whoever had designed the damned uniforms, he was out of his coat and shirt and beginning to slip off his boots by the time Arietta had succeeded in removing her own clothing. She was rather pretty, he supposed, even if her body still seemed a bit too childlike for comfort, though he couldn't really bring himself to get all that worked up over it when he considered the time Anise had caught him in a rather _strange_ mood and taken advantage of it. Shaking his head in amusement and bewilderment at the memory, he returned his attention to undressing, soon standing perfectly nude before Arietta and allowing himself a moment of pride at how her wide, embarrassed eyes fixed on a certain portion of his anatomy before turning quickly away. "I assure you, it's not as frightening as it looks," he smiled, lowering himself gracefully to the bed and catching her gaze with his own. "In fact, I think you'll find it's not frightening at all." He was moving even as he spoke, pressing her down to the bed and gently nudging her legs apart with one of his own, hoping he'd correctly assumed her activities as one of the Rokujinshou had been strenuous enough to remove the barrier he really didn't want to have to break away himself as he nudged his hips against hers, pressing just the tip of his erection into her and taking a deep breath. "Hold still," he said as calmly as he could manage, trying not to feel guilty about the look of apprehension that briefly flitted over her face and giving a sharp buck of his hips that buried him fully within her. Thank the Score, he'd been right after all - that was one less thing he'd have to feel bad about later.

Arietta let out a cry at Jade's sudden entrance, suddenly _very_ aware of how very hot and hard he was just from his actions before, wondering dimly what in the world she'd got herself into even as she brought her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, clutching at him and trying very hard not to feel vulnerable - but then he shifted, rocked against her, and her consciousness dissolved into a mass of bright sparks behind her eyelids as they squeezed tightly shut. Oh, that had felt good - wonderful - _amazing_ \- she couldn't think of a decent word for it, and gave up trying when he shifted his hips back and began to thrust quickly and strongly into her, drawing progressively louder cries from her throat that she couldn't find the coherency to even think about stifling until his lips closed over hers as if to drink in every sound she made. She felt like she was being shaken apart with every movement, positive she was going to break into tiny pieces and scatter all about the room, her nails digging into his back and a thin wail ripped from her throat when he shifted again, a faintly trembling hand finding that delightful little nub between her legs and pressing against it, rubbing at her almost harshly enough to hurt; she didn't care how rough his touch was, though, starting to rock back against him and his hand now and feeling the coil of heat in her stomach tying itself into tighter and tighter knots the closer she drew to her second release. It was so good, _too_ good, at this rate she was going to explode or lose consciousness or _something_ if she didn't finish soon - she was clawing at his back now, leaving marks borne of desperation on his perfect skin, and she felt him arch and drive into her _just_ so with a breathy moan, the pressure of his hand against her sensitive nub increasing and oh, Score, she was going to _break_\--

Suddenly, her world shattered, nothing but an explosion of light behind her closed eyes.

Letting out a hiss of surprise at how tightly Arietta was clenching around him in her release, Jade pressed his lips more firmly to hers, swallowing the scream that burst from her throat and digging the fingertips of his free hand into the mattress at her side, managing a few more strokes into that agonizingly tight heat before his body shuddered, his back arching and a low, almost-pained groan escaping him as he reached his own climax with a convulsive, uncontrolled jerk of his hips that pushed him as deeply inside of her as he could possibly go. He was trembling as he emptied himself into her, his own eyes closed tightly by now as he broke the contact with her lips, his mouth hanging open slightly to allow him to breathe in quick, harsh pants; he dimly felt her nails press harder into his back, then fall away as she let her arms drop, her head turning slightly to the side and her breathing slowly evening out to a normal pace. Finding the breath to chuckle softly when he realized she had passed out from the sheer force of her second orgasm, Jade allowed himself to remain buried inside her for a moment longer before slowly withdrawing, sitting back and recovering his control fully before even attempting to rise and find something to clean up with, gently re-clothing Arietta's exhausted body and drawing the blankets up over her before donning his uniform again as though it were a mere afterthought. He still felt a bit shaky, but he supposed it was to be expected - he hadn't felt that good in a long while, not since...well, that didn't bear thinking about at this point, he supposed as he made his way to the door and quietly let himself out. It had been good, it had satisfied them both, and that was all that mattered...

"Oh, _there_ you are, Colonel~!" A delighted trill pulled Jade roughly from his thoughts, and he blinked, adjusting his glasses slightly to focus better on Anise as she darted close, grabbing his arm and hugging it in an exuberant greeting. "Everyone's been looking _all_ over for you! You shouldn't just disappear like that," she scolded cheerfully, pleased to earn a smile and a very faint laugh, releasing his arm after a moment and falling into step beside him as he continued down the hall. "At least I found you, though, right? Oh, and by the way..." Her voice dropped then, eyes gleaming slightly as a rather unnerving smile found its way onto her face. "...Was it any good? You sure looked like you were enjoying it."

Jade nearly choked, but regained control just in time and fastened a withering glare on the pigtailed girl. "It's not polite to spy on people, Anise."

"Boo. I just want to know so I can decide whether it's worth doing her myself."

This time, Jade _did_ choke, and soon the others were treated to the rather amusing sight of the normally calm and collected Necromancer chasing Anise down the hall and sputtering incoherently at her.


End file.
